Enjoy The Ride?
by NandaSC
Summary: What should have started as a great Spring Break just the two of them chilling on the lake house, had turned into an hectic road trip. - For Fayana Week Day 2: Road Trip.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over The Secret Circle's characters.  
A/N¹: For Fayana Week Day 2: Road Trip. Part 1 of a Two-Shot.

-

"Everything packed?" Diana asked as she locked the door to her house behind her. Spring Break of Junior year had finally come and she and her girlfriend Faye decided to skip the town's festivities to go somewhere more quiet instead.

"Yes, sir..." The taller brunette replied making a military salute to her girlfriend with her teasing smirk plastered on her face.

They had started dating sometime before thanksgiving last year. It all happened in the midst of witch hunters and demon attacks. During the time of crisis, they had finally found what they were looking for in one another, comfort, intimacy, true love.

The feelings they had for each other went way back to 8th grade. A time when Faye and Diana were best friends since toddlers. A time before guys got in between their relationship. Of course the feelings back then were pure and almost non sexual. Almost… With Faye Chamberlain, the only time she was innocent was from her birth to her preteens.

Diana was her childhood sweetheart. Her first real big crush. She only hooked up with Jake and a couple of other boys because what was she supposed to do then? Stay a virgin until the girl noticed her the same way she noticed Diana? Yeah, right… And Diana starting to date Adam in Junior High made want to Faye try out with boys even more. Diana obviously wasn't interested in girls like she was, so why wait around for her to switch teams?

What she didn't know back then was that, Diana had always been interested in one girl in particular…. Faye. She shared the same feelings the girl had for her, but she was scared of the rejection just as much as Faye was. And for the same reasons that drove Faye in the arms of Jake, Adam happened.

If only they had opened up to each other two years ago, none of the pain and disappointment they had been through with their failed attempts of finding love in hopeless places wouldn't have happened. Love was already right in front of them, they were just too scared to see it.

But maybe they just needed a few years of experience to learn how real their feelings were, and how meant for each other they are.

"Do we really need all of that, though? We're just staying at the lake house for the holiday, you sure we need two suitcases with that many clothes?" The taller girl asked from her place leaned on the hood of her red convertible car, a sweet sixteen gift from her late grandfather last year.

"We never know when the weather might change near the mountains." The smaller brunette walked to her girlfriend stopping in front of her. She rested her arms on both Faye's shoulders, crossing her hands behind the girl's neck and teased with a raised eyebrow, "It's not like you haven't over packed as well."

Faye rested her hands on her girlfriend's hips and rolled her eyes, "Duh! I'm a girl, and a girl should always be prepared. I guess that's the problem with being with another girl, you're always double over packed with drama, pms, clothes…"

"Oh, so am I a burden to you?"

"You are my favorite burden to carry around…"

The taller brunette teased not missing the opportunity to steal a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips, right before Diana pushed herself away from her. "Stop complaining and let's go already," the girl said going to the passenger's door.

"Alright, alright."

Once they were both in the car, seatbelts on, Faye started the engine and moved the car away from the Meade's garage parking, back in the streets.

Always the methodic planner, Diana was mentally checking her list of things to do for the trip. Everything was packed and done. The only one thing left to be checked, was something Faye was supposed to do… "Did you remember to check the car?"

"Maybe…"

By the way Faye remained in silent for few seconds before replying, Diana got the answer she feared to hear. "Faye…."

"Look, tank is full!" the girl pointed to fuel gauge on the dashboard in front of her, "You see? So it's all good!"

But that wasn't enough. Only someone like Faye would hit the road without making sure her car was in good shape. "You had one thing to be done… _one thing_ and yet you didn't do it!"

Faye rolled her eyes again. Diana can be so annoying when she wants to… "My car is barely a year old, so it won't give us a hard time. Just relax and enjoy the ride, okay babe?"

"Fine," the girl replied clearly way too dryly for her taste.

What should have started as a great Spring Break just the two of them chilling on the lake house, had turned into a silent boring road trip.

-

Late Henry's lake house was no more than 3 hours away from Chance Harbor. It wasn't the longest of the rides ─ that's why they decided to go on a Thursday after classes ─ but when you stay silent the whole trip, it may feel like half a day longer.

Faye had tried to turn on the radio, but every time a song she liked started play and she slowly started to sing along to it, Diana would huff or even turn the sound down a couple of notches. After an hour of nothing but this, she had decided to quit, and turned the damn thing off.

She hated when they argued. Especially when they were going somewhere to stay alone for a couple of days. Who would like to argue moments before going on a road trip, only to stay locked inside a car with the one you are pissed at anyway?

Diana could really get on her nerve sometimes. What a silly reason that was to stay mad at. She didn't need to check her car before hitting the road. She was sure it was in perfect shape. She should have trusted her when she said there was no way it would simply break down in the middle of the damn road…

"What is that smoke?" Diana's voice pulled Faye from her thoughts as she drove them through the road.

Faye was so absent-minded on that moment she nearly missed the smoke coming from the hood. "What-! No! NO! FUCK!" She yelled slamming her hands on the steering wheel.

Noting that her girlfriend was panicking instead of doing something about it, Diana yelled back at her, "Pull over, Faye!"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" the girl chanted her curses as she pulled over the car on the sideway, the vehicle dying right after.

The smoke was still coming from the engine, and in the same amount, but both girls remained inside the car. "What did you say about your car again?" the girl on the passenger's seat asked, referring to what made them argue before leaving town.

"Now is not the time to fucking joke around with me, Diana" Faye slammed her hands on the steering wheel one last time and leaned her head on it. "This can't be fucking happening!"

"What happened exactly?" Her girlfriend asked.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'D KNOW?!" the darker brunette snapped at her. "Just 'cause I know how to drive and own a car that doesn't make me a freaking mechanic!"

Throwing her hands up in a sign of giving up, Diana opened the door, "Okay, I'm done with you yelling at me," she said stepping out of the car.

"Ugh! Could this trip get any worse?!" Faye growled loudly, slamming her forehead way too hardly against the steering wheel making the car honk. "Ow! FUCK!" Apparently, it could.

- 


End file.
